


As the Days Melt Away

by somethingnerdythiswaycomes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Multi, Polyamory, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6095658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor's bed isn't really big enough for the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Days Melt Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Very Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087241) by [somethingnerdythiswaycomes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingnerdythiswaycomes/pseuds/somethingnerdythiswaycomes). 



> HERE'S YOUR NON-CANON FIX IT. STOP BEING SO SAD.
> 
> I do not represent the real people presented as characters in this fic, nor do I make any claims about what they do or do not do in their real lives.

“My feet are cold,” Dylan mutters into Connor’s neck.

“It’s because you’re too tall,” Mitch tells him, squeezing his arms around Dylan’s stomach.  “Shrink a couple inches and you’ll be fine.

Dylan pouts, and Connor giggles, his nose scrunching up.

Connor’s bed isn’t really big enough for the three of them, even though it is bigger than either Mitch or Dylan’s is.  But they don’t mind having to squeeze close together.  Even if they had a bigger bed, had the _biggest_ bed, they would’ve pressed all together in the center anyway.

“I told you you should’ve put socks on,” Connor says, and kisses him gently.  Dylan mutters something under his breath and tucks his feet up under the blankets, his legs folding awkwardly between Mitch and Connor.

“I can get you socks if you want,” Mitch offers, his breath hot on the back of Dylan’s neck.  Dylan shakes his head and presses back against Mitch with a sigh.  Connor shuffles closer, tucking his nose into the notch of Dylan’s collar bone.

“Your hair tickles,” Dylan mutters, but he doesn’t move his face away from Connor’s hair.

“Your _face_ tickles,” Mitch retorts.  Connor muffles a laugh in Dylan’s chest, and Dylan presses a smile to the top of his head.

It’s a little cold outside of the blankets, but between their body heat, and the pile of quilts and sheets and fleece blankets (a mix of Oilers, Coyotes, and Maple Leafs ones) Connor dug up, Dylan doesn’t really remember what it’s like to feel truly cold.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn't fit into the actual events of Fall Away, but let's all pretend it's coming, okay? Maybe one day it will.
> 
> join me in sin on tumblr @ somethingnerdythiswaycomes


End file.
